starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Confederacy Army Special Operations Group
The Terran Confederacy Army Special Operations Group (ASOG) was the premier military counterterrorism unit of the Confederate Army. An elite special operations force of the Terran Confederacy Special Operations Command, the Army Special Forces were employed in diverse advanced special operations across the operational continuum, including counterterrorism, counterproliferation, special reconnaissance, unconventional warfare, and direct action. Although the stagnant Confederate Army would be largely replaced by the land forces of the Confederate Marine Corps, the ubiquitous gauss rifle-armored Marine exoskeletons, the withering Army would still maintain an elite special forces unit, the Army Special Forces, the reminiscence of the former pride of the Confederacy Army. The Army Special Forces would suffer turf battles with its respective counterpart in the Marines, Terran Confederacy Marine Force Reconnaissance. The Army Special Operations Group's full strength was classified, although it is believed to be organized on the brigade-formation scale, with individual autonomous battalions prosecuting operations in respective regional sectors of responsibilities. While formerly, the Army Special Forces were a far larger organization, the attrition of the Army to the Marine Corps would lead to similar reductions in strength amongst the Army's commando corps. With their ranks depleted of members, the Army Special Forces would be stretched exceedingly thin across the sprawling mass of the growing Confederacy. This would be an ominous portent for many of its members. The Army Special Forces were a variegated and decentralized organization, comprised of five separate and autonomous subordinate elements, each headquartered on a different Confederate world and each with its own spatial area of responsibility (AOR), a theater of operations in which to conduct its operations. Assignments from Confederate Special Operations Command (SOCOM) to the Army Special Forces would be handed down to the battalion in the theater that contained the world of interest. Although the entire unit was only on the brigade-level formation, it was commanded by a Lieutenant General (LTG, O-9), a senior member of the Confederate Army Special Operations Command. Each subordinate battalion was either a one-star or two-star Army command, led by either a Brigadier General or a Major General. Every battalion was segregated into between four to six infantry companies, typically augmented by one vehicular company as well as a combat support service (CSS) company. Each operational company (typically known as a "squadron" in Army parlance) was a highly compartmentalized and unorthodox unit, compared to the rest of the rigidly-organized Marine Corps and Army. Companies typically consisted of between sixty to two hundred special forces operators, and were directed by an Army Colonel (COL, O-6). Beneath the squadron level, companies were highly heterogenous and were not formally organized, with their forces typically divided into small field operations teams comprised of anywhere between two to eight operators for any typical operation. Mass assaults typically involved only several dozen operators at most, and almost no situations required the attention of an entire company. Subordinate Units *1st Army Special Operations Battalion ::Headquarters: Tarsonis *2nd Army Special Operations Battalion ::Headquarters: Dylar IV *3rd Army Special Operations Battalion ::Headquarters: Moria *4th Army Special Operations Battalion: Specialized unconventional battalion responsible for employing divergent special operations responsibilities, such as electronic warfare (EW) and psychological operations, in support of other Army Special Forces battalions. ::Headquarters: Tarsonis *5th Army Special Operations Battalion: The "Outer Rim Battalion", the fifth and last Army Special Operations Battalion to be authorized for activation. Activated in response to the increasing size of the Confederacy, and increased terrorist activity in the farthest reaches of Confederate space in the Outer Colonies. ::Headquarters: Gantris VI Behind the Scenes *The Confederate Army Special Operations Group is based off of a similar article, the UNSC Army Special Operations Group on Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, similarly written by writer RelentlessRecusant.